Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen appliance coated by a dot method and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, to a kitchen appliance having an entire surface thereof coated by a dot method and a method of preparing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a kitchen appliance denotes a container that stores and cooks food, such as a frying pan and a pot.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical kitchen appliance.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical kitchen appliance will be described below.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the kitchen appliance 10 is composed of a main body, in which food cooking takes place, and a handle 13. In the main body, at least one protective coating layer 12 is formed on a cooking surface lie so as to easily remove burnt stains during cleaning while preventing the sticking of food.
In general, a kitchen appliance denotes a container that stores and cooks food, such as a frying pan and a pot, the configuration thereof includes a main body having a shape of a bowl and a handle formed on one side or both sides thereof or a detachable handle so as to facilitate the handling of the main body, and the kitchen appliance is coated with the protective coating layer 12 protecting a surface 11 thereof.
Various attempts have been made to design the surfaces of kitchen appliances, i.e., to form an image coating layer and new visual effects as the requirements of buyers on the design of kitchen appliances have been diversified, and as an example of such attempts, various patterns are formed on the surfaces of kitchen appliances in such a manner that a unique pattern is formed on the surface of a pot using silk printing.
However, the following limitations may occur when a kitchen appliance is prepared by the above-described typical method.
First, since the color of a cooking surface of a typical kitchen appliance is generally dark and monochrome, there may be limitations in improving commercial properties of the product or the desire of women, as users as well as buyers, to buy the product.
Second, since a side of a typical kitchen appliance is a vertically curved surface, changes in a simple color may be made by forming a pattern on the bottom surface of the kitchen appliance using a method such as screen printing, transferring, or pad stamping. For this, a separate apparatus or additional work may be required.
Finally, with respect to a typical method of preparing a kitchen appliance, since a pigment is typically sprayed at a high pressure, a large amount of scattering loss may not only occur but the thickness of a coating layer may also not be selectively controlled.
Also, the aesthetic improvement of a kitchen appliance may be limited because color effects are obtained only on a portion of a surface of the kitchen appliance instead of the entire surface thereof.